


Dirty Deeds

by bamelot89, gwainpain89



Category: Secret Circle (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamelot89/pseuds/bamelot89, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwainpain89/pseuds/gwainpain89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Faye call in Sam and Dean when they undo the suppression spell on Heather Barnes. Sort of an alternative to The Secret Circle 1x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternating chapters written by Heidi (gwainpain89) and myself. She started this whole thing, but she's really slow so everyone should yell at her to write her chapter because she hasn't yet and I can't write one until she writes one, so just scream at her to write.

“Who called the Ghostbusters?” Faye’s eyes burned as she glared through her ebony hair at the two men standing in the doorway.

“Witches,” Dean muttered under his breath. He moved deliberately past Faye, the gaze from her exotic eyes giving him heated shivers. “ _She’s hot when she’s mad_ ,” he thought. Sam pushed past him and placed his hand on Cassie’s shoulder.

“I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We’re here to help in any way we can. Can you tell me what happened?” Cassie nervously brushed back her honey blonde hair and glanced at Faye before speaking.

“We unbound a suppression spell, but we didn’t know the girl was possessed —” Faye pulled herself from against the beam where she had been leaning to cut Cassie off.

“Sam, Dean, this is sweet and all, but do you really know what you’re doing here?” she asked, stepping in front of Cassie to face the Winchesters. Dean slung his duffel bag at the foot of her defiant stance, staring her down.

“We’re experts.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Cassie, why don’t you tell me what’s been happening? From the beginning,” Sam said.

Cassie looked up at him and she knew could trust him. Like primal instinct.

“Without interruptions,” Dean said, not taking his eyes off Faye.

Cassie looked to Faye whose glare remained locked on Dean. “Maybe we should tell Diana and the others.”

“It’s not like they can help,” Faye said without turning to Cassie. “And Diana would be so disappointed if she found out you did magic behind her back.”

Cassie frowned. “I’ll show you what happened when Heather—the demon—came here,” she said to Sam as she made her way to the door.

“Dean, you coming?” Sam asked, stopping before he walked out the door.

“I think I’ll get _Faye’s_ side of the story,” he said, eyes still latched on the raven-haired girl.

“Sure,” Sam said and followed Cassie out into the hall.

“Sorry—” they both started to stay at the same time.

“Go ahead,” Cassie said.

“I’m sorry about Dean. He’s a little…”

Cassie’s pink lips spread into a smile. “I was just going to apologize about Faye.”

Sam smiled down at her and Cassie suddenly felt very small.

“Anyway,” she said, turning away from him. “I saw Heather in the kitchen. She was still…Heather then. She told me she was possessed and she fainted.” They reached the bottom of the stairs. “When she woke up…she wasn’t Heather.” She walked him through what had happened two weeks ago. “She threw me into the fridge and I was unconscious for a while. When I woke up, I heard struggling upstairs. I grabbed a knife and ran up and saw her choking Faye. Somehow, I managed to pull Heather off her and shove her out into the hall. I stabbed her leg at the top of the stairs and that’s when me and Faye ran out into the street. Heather followed us, but she was slow, and…and then the car hit her,” Cassie finished. They’d come from the kitchen back to the bottom of the stairwell.

“Is that all?” Sam asked.

Cassie took a deep breath. “No,” she said, starting up the stairs.

She suddenly jumped back, slamming into Sam and almost sending them tumbling down. She held a scream back with her hand and Sam grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her away from the hideous sight.

“Another one,” she breathed.

Sam put a hand on her back and guided her around the disfigured body at the top of the stairs.

They stood in the threshold of Cassie’s room and saw Faye and Dean, only inches away from each other.

“Dean,” Same said, slightly confused.

Dean and Faye turned to look at Sam and Cassie.

“You need to see this,” Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is actually written by gwainpain89.

“Dean, you coming?” Sam raised an eyebrow, hesitating at the door.

“I think I’ll get _Faye’s_ side of the story,” Dean said, unable to look away from her glossy raven hair.

“Sure,” Sam said, confused by the sudden edge to Dean’s voice. He followed Cassie into the hall, leaving Dean and Faye alone, their eyes still locked together.

“Alone at last,” Faye said, leaning closer to Dean and noticing the scruff along his jawline. Dean’s hard glare was anything but intimidating.

“Do the others in your circle know?” Dean asked, head swimming in her exotic perfume. He masked his growing desire behind a harsh edge.

“I can keep a secret,” Faye smirked. The binding of the circle was still a sensitive topic in her mind, but she decided to ignore it for now. Her abilities were still powerful where hot men were concerned.

Faye’s smirk twisted to a snarl as Dean’s hand gripped her arm, his blue eyes searching her face.

“Does anyone know?” Dean growled. His face hovered inches from hers, and he could see Faye’s mouth quiver a moment before she licked her lips. Faye felt she was way out of her league, but Dean would be so worth it.

She leaned into him, full lips brushing his ear. Dean’s hand twitched in frustration, keeping him from tucking a stray strand of her jet-black hair behind her ear. Faye felt his body tense just a hand span away.

“Nobody knows,” she whispered. Her hand lightly ran over his leather coat as he gripped her arm tighter.

“Good,” he whispered back. Faye’s hand tightened over the leather, with their noses almost touching.

“Dean,” Sam said from the doorway. Faye tried to pull away as she looked to Cassie’s pale face in the hall, but Dean’s hand was holding her next to him.

“You need to see this,” said Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stepped out in front of Cassie, letting Dean and Faye pass, the floor creaking underneath them.

Faye’s breath caught. “Another one?”

“When the hell did that get here?” Dean asked in a raised voice.

“It just appeared,” Sam said.

“That’s how it always happens,” Cassie stated. “It’s right here, every time. We never see anybody or hear anything, and then there’s just…a body.”

The brothers turned to look at the honey-haired girl. “What?” they said in unison.

“That’s what I was going to tell you,” she said. “This is why we called. We found Bobby’s name in my mom’s Book of Shadows, and a little about when he’d helped her out.”

Dean knelt by the dead man and reached out a hand to his forehead.

“Don’t—” Faye started to say, but it was too late. Where Dean had touched the body, the skin caved in, disintegrating into a yellow powder. There was a hole in the middle of his head now, almost like he’d been shot.

“What the hell?” Dean said, yanking his hand away.

“That’s what happens,” Faye explained, a mocking undercurrent in her tone that Sam wasn’t sure what to make of.

“Is that…sulfur?” he questioned.

Dean carefully leaned closer to the body and sniffed at it. “It’s sulfur alright.”

“How many times has this happened?” Sam questioned, after exchanging a glance with Dean.

“This is the third,” Cassie said, staring at it.

Dean and Sam shared a long look. Three bodies. Just appearing out of nowhere. _Disintegrating_ into sulfur. They weren’t entirely certain what they were dealing with. Definitely not your average Joe demon.

“Do you know who this is?” Sam asked. Cassie noticed he was directing the question more to her than Faye, but Faye butted in anyway.

“I’ve seen him a couple times at the dock,” she said. “I don’t know his name, though.”

“Who were the other two?” Dean inquired.

“The first guy owned a little shop in town,” Cassie said, becoming acutely aware of the little distance there was between her and Sam’s hands.

“And there was a girl who went to our school. Rebecca,” Faye finished.

“We need to know everything you know about these people,” Sam said. “Maybe we can find a connection between victims.”

Cassie shook her head. “This is my fault,” she said. “I let the demon loose. I wanted so bad to know…”

Sam looked her in the eye and told her, “There’s no way you could’ve known this would happen.” There was an understanding in his eyes, like he knew how she felt. But how could he? He could never be stupid enough to unleash an evil demon.

“It’s not just Cassie’s fault,” Faye said. “I helped, too. We _both_ did the spell.”

“What did you do with the other two bodies?” Dean questioned.

“When we tried to get them out of the house, they just…well, we had to touch them, so…” Cassie didn’t need to finish the sentence.

“Some time on our knees and a little air freshener, and no more body,” Faye said in mock cheeriness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by yours truly, gwainpain89

Dean shot Faye a nasty look over the edge of his leather collar. Cassie and Sam had left, leaving the two alone in the front hall. 

"You ready?"

Her slightly parted lips curved into a snarl and she traced his smooth sleeve before slipping out the door in front of him. His eyes followed her across the lawn and noticed the decorative scrawl on her jean pockets. "Very nice," he thought before walking to the Impala. 

The ride down to the docks buzzed with electric guitars and Dean felt it throughout his body as he shifted the Impala into gear. His hand slowly wound its way into overdrive and closer to Faye's denimed leg, sweat dripping down his neck despite the sinking sun. He almost missed a turn and had several close calls, but finally they were down by the docks. 

Dean hesitated for a moment as the purring engine and pounding music stopped, letting his thoughts wander for a brief moment, gripping the wheel so his hand wouldn't slide over to hers. 

"Are you ready?" Faye shot back at him as she slid off the seat and shut the car door. 

He caught a glimpse of her smirk as she sauntered away. He was always following her and he didn't like it, but it did give him a good view. After a while of walking along the docks Faye slowed so she was alongside Dean. Her bright, bored eyes looked intently at the stubble along his jaw, then found his jade eyes. 

"What are we doing here?" 

His arm rested across her slight shoulders as he leaned toward her ear.

"We're going to find a quiet spot to do some dirty work," he growled.

They were approaching the end of the harbor, so Faye twisted out from under Dean's arm and with a come-and-get-me look, took off for the closest dock. "Take your pick," she purred as Dean admired her back pockets. 

The flimsy hanging lantern swung as Faye's heels clicked down the dock, but just as Dean reached her it began to flicker softly. Dean tensed and Faye murmured, "Strange." The sun had just disappeared along the horizon of the ocean and the only other light came from lanterns on docks further into the harbor. Then the lanterns began flickering, all of them in a chaotic flashing chorus. They barely illuminated the ends of the docks, shaping dark fingers that tore at the water. The mist that ebbed at the edge of the forest pushed toward the water, thickening into a dark fog. Tendrils of smoky black danced among the gray mist, swirling closer. 

Suddenly the lantern at the head of their dock began to sputter furiously and an arm of black smoke snaked out of the mist. Without a second thought Dean grabbed Faye's slender waist and sent her flying off the end. He landed in the water beside her before his leather coat hit the wooden planks. 

The two surfaced and slowly the lantern returned to giving off its steady stream of dusty beams. Black smoke still danced at the edge of the forest, but it retreated from where the saltwater had splashed onto the dock and surrounding ground. Flickering from the lanterns further into the harbor slowly died down, leaving the glowing lights swaying with the rock of the tide. 

Once she caught her breath, Faye began to protest loudly. Dean pushed his hand to her mouth. She took in his exasperated expression and quieted down. Dean's hand moved from her mouth to the back of her head, taking with it a strand of her dripping charcoal hair. "Demons," he whispered. Faye's eyes opened with an emotion he had not yet seen on her face. "Thank you," she mumbled. His other hand found her waist and their wet lips met with trembling anticipation. Their silhouettes bobbed in the water, raw skin rushing through the cold waves. Dean pulled back as shivers consumed Faye. "Let's get you out of here." 

Faye eyed the leather jacket as Dean lifted it from the dock. He inspected it thoroughly, and finding that it was dry, draped it over Faye's shoulders. A shaky smile slipped into the corner of her mouth, now tinted blue from the frigid water. "You'd make a good stripper." 

"For you I won't charge," Dean smartly replied, smiling back at her. His hand found her waist once again as they walked to the Impala.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bamelot89, here.

After Dean and Faye left, Sam and Cassie were left alone in the house.

“So,” Sam began. “This…Book of Shadows. Can I see it?”

Cassie took him in, no doubt determining whether or not to trust him.

“Yeah,” she said after a few seconds. “Maybe you’ll find something I missed.”

Sam followed her into the room, and she gestured to a thick but smaller than Sam had imagined book. In her pocket, Sam heard her phone buzz. She glanced at it, but returned it safely into the pocket of her jeans.

He took a seat on the edge of her bed and said, “You can get that. I’ll probably be occupied for a while.”

She bit her lower lip. “It was one of the others in my circle.”

Sam carefully opened the leather cover, the binding creaking delightfully under his fingers. “What do they want?”

“They’re just checking in,” she said. “I think they know something’s up, so they’re worried.”

“You should tell them,” Sam suggested.

She raised a delicate eyebrow. “And tell them what? We called in two guys who usually _kill_ witches to help us get rid of a demon that Faye and I accidentally unleashed?”

Sam grimaced. “There are better ways to put it.”

“The best way to put it is if it never would have happened.”

“Hey,” Sam said gently, putting the book back down on the comforter. “This isn’t your fault.” He placed his hands on her small shoulders. “You couldn’t have known this would happen. Wanting to find out about your past isn’t a crime.”

“No, but the deaths are on my hands."

Sam let his hands fall to his sides. “Okay. So let’s go talk to them.”

“What?”

“The rest of your circle. Let’s go explain what’s happening. I’ll go with you, show them we didn’t come to kill.”

Cassie swallowed. “You’d do that?”

Sam shrugged. “They’ll find out eventually anyway. Best to hear it from you.”

“What about Faye?”

“She’s with Dean, she’ll be fine.”

A small smile touched Cassie’s lips. “Okay. I’ll tell them to meet at the abandoned house.”

On the way down the stairs, she sent out a text around.

“Should we clean up…” The body? “…the sulfur?”

Cassie stared at it for a moment. “It can wait,” she said decidedly. “My grandma works the late shift tonight. She won’t be back until the wee hours of the morning. Do you mind if we walk? Some of them probably have to finish up supper anyway.”

“Sure,” Sam said amiably.

The night air was chilly, but Sam was used to nippy air and Cassie wore a denim jacket.

“So…you hunt monsters,” she said.

Sam smiled humorlessly. “Yeah, I do.”

“And witches are monsters?”

He shrugged. “Every one we’ve ever met—up until now at least.”

She angled her head to look up at him while they walked down the sidewalk. “How do you know I’m not?”

“Call it instinct.” _Sam, what are you doing? She’s a teenager!_

“What other monsters are out there? What’s hiding in the dark?” She sounded genuinely interested.

“You know, I usually don’t answer that question,” Sam said. “But with you, I might as well. First, there’s the usual. Vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters. Then you’ve got the lesser known. Wendigos, Changelings, Shtriga.”

“And demons.”

“And demons,” Sam confirmed.

“And…you and your brother…you hunt them?”

“Somebody’s got to.”

“How did you get into it?” she asked. “I mean…were you born into it? Or did you have a choice in the matter?”

Sam frowned and stared at the sidewalk beneath his feet for a minute. “There was a demon,” he said quietly. “It killed my mom when I was sixth months old. Ever since, my dad’s been hunting it down, trying to find it. I was raised in the life. I tried college for a while, but…huh.’ He shook his head. “Once you’re in it, you can’t really get out.”

Cassie nodded, taking in what Sam had said. “Do you ever make mistakes? Big mistakes?”

“Like releasing a demon big?” Sam questioned in an attempt to make light of the situation.

A half smile pulled at the edges of Cassie’s mouth. “Yeah.”

“Well,” Sam said. “I’m…kind of a freak myself.” Why was he telling her all this? He’d just met her today and suddenly he was spilling his life story to a girl in high school. But it just felt right. “I’ve got demon blood in my veins.”

Cassie’s brow furrowed in response, but she didn’t stop walking. “Demon blood?”

Sam nodded. “Not sure why. Some grand plan. But I don’t really care. Sometimes I get awful headaches before I see a vision and even though sometimes the visions help…they’re not good. It’s because of the demon blood inside me. So every day I worry about making a mistake—a big one. Who knows what I’ll do? I might snap any second, I don’t know. And everyone makes mistakes— _everyone_.”

“The boy with the demon blood,” Cassie tried the phrase out. “It sounds like the title of a book.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it kinda does.”

* * *

It took them a fair amount of time to reach this “abandoned house”, but when they did, there was still one person who hadn’t shown up yet. As soon as the girl and two boys saw Sam, they were immediately on their feet.

“Cassie, who’s this?” the girl with the longer hair asked.

“This is Sam Winchester,” Cassie introduced him. “He’s…here to help. Faye and I, we did something, and…he and his brother are sort of specialists.”


End file.
